Fallen Moon, a Kid x Liz Fanfiction
by KatKupcakezz
Summary: When Kid, Patty and Liz are sent to a training session with BlackStar, what happens on the way back?


A/N: Aw! Yay! My first fanfiction! Perfect! Well, I hope you guys like it, I am pretty obsessed with Soul Eater, so I think I am pretty accurate.

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, just let me know sooner or later about them so I can fix them ASAP.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter One

"Damn..." Kid yells as he is thrown back from one of BlackStar's attacks. BlackStar was sitting there, clutching onto Tsubaki, cackling like a buffoon. Meanwhile, Kid was holding himself up and talking to Liz and Patty, his Demon Weapon partners. "Kid," Liz said with a worried tone, "This isn't like you. How could you let a little brat like him throw you back like that?"

Patty wasn't exactly laughing, either. She was quite worried as much as Liz was. "Hey, what's wrong Kiddo?"

Kid sighed and looked at his right pistol. Liz appeared in it, looking concerned. "Liz, can you do something for me?" Kid said.

Liz nodded.

"Stay put. You too Patty."

Kid suddenly dropped both guns and launched towards BlackStar, kicking him down to the ground and making a small crater in the process. BlackStar coughed up blood and just layed there, feeling defeated, not able to do anything. Kid raised his leg...

"I'm so sorry, BlackStar!" Tsubaki squealed as she placed an ice pack on the blue-haired assassin's head. BlackStar just looked up at her and gave her the usual cheesy-smile. "Nah, it wasn't your falt. I had my awesomely-amazing show, now he had to have his."

Tsubaki smiled and giggled. "Okay!"

Kid rode Beelzebub, his Shinigami Skateboard, through the streets of Death City, towards Gallow's Manor. Clutching onto the handles of Liz and Patty, he kicked the ground every once and a while to give himself speed.

Suddenly, he was stopped by a purple-tinted strip in the middle of the road. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms and put hands on Kid's shoulders.

"Was it that thing that stopped you?" Liz asked as Kid bent down to examine the strip. He tapped it with his finger, only to find it burning hot and solid. The girls bent down as well. They looked curiously at the thick strip and began to laugh.

"THIS is what stopped YOU?" Patty said, holding back her laughter, "It's so puny!"

Liz began to giggle, but was stopped by a strip appearing over her mouth. This happened to Patty as well.

"Serves you right, Maka," Soul said, drinking his coffee from a mug, "You deserved to get thwapped by Blair. You called her flat-chested."

"Well yeah!" Maka snapped back at Soul, glaring at him. "It's true!"

Soul sighed of annoyance. "Apparently, you have no idea what flat-chested is. If you look it up in the dictionary..." Soul stared forward and drank his coffee. "You'll find a picture of you."

Maka shot a look at him and slowly raised her frying pan.

"Please don't hurt me!" Soul yelled, shielding his head from the upcoming hit. "Maka..."

"CHOP!"

Liz and Patty were pulled together by a single strip, which soon became a dark arrow. They were forced to stand back-to-back. The arrows over their mouths disappeared, and they looked at eachother with wide eyes. They took a breath, raised their heads and screamed.

Kid bolted around to find both girls being separated and lifted into the air by two separate arrows. His eyes widened. He clenched his fists and jumped into the air... "Tornado... FLIP!"

Beelzebub spun towards the arrow holding Patty and broke it on contact. Patty screamed and reached her arms out for Liz, but she couldn't reach.

Kid leaped under Patty as she fell and caught her. He set her down and turned towards Liz.

"K-KID! HELP ME!" Liz screamed as she was struggling, moving at an extremely fast speed towards the grinning moon.

Kid heard a maniac laughter from above, and noticed Medusa on her broom, floating in the direction that Liz was going. As Liz was brought to Medusa, she laughed more and glared down at Kid with snakes coming out of her mouth. "You fool. Some meister you are. How can you not notice but one of my arrows stopped you?"

Kid's fists clenched. He jumped up, only to be stopped by Medusa's arrows. "Kid!" Patty yelled. "I'm gonna transform now, okay!"

His eyes widened and he looked over at Patty. "I... I can't."

Medusa laughed and started moving away on her broom. "Say goodbye to your symmetry, Shinigami."

"L-Liz..." Kid said with wide eyes and tried running after her. He felt a hand on his head. "No... don't go after her."

"B-But father... the symmetry!"

"Oh shut up about the symmetry, that's not the only reason you want her back," Shinigami-sama said with a concerned look on his face.

Kid's face turned red. "That's not..."

"Stop lying, Kid."

Kid's eyes widened and he looked back up at the moon to find nothing. Not even a single trace of Liz or Medusa.

"W-What do you want with me!" Liz yelled as she was strapped to a table in a dark room with Medusa.

Medusa's eyes narrowed and looked into Liz's. "I only want to run some tests on you."

"What kind of tests?" Liz asked, curiously but worried. Medusa growled quietly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, for my safety!" Liz snapped back at her, "I want to know if I will be safe!"

"Oh you'll be safe..."

"You will be plenty safe."

A/N: Sooo? Whatcha thiiiink? xD Leave reviews pwease!


End file.
